Falling for You
by CaptainCarrotCactus
Summary: Oliver isn't aloud to play Quidditch for one season due to an injury and, as a favor to McGonagall, teaches DADA at Hogwarts. He notices Ginny's talent for Quidditch and decides to help her get a position on the Holyhead Harpies. G/O a little G/H
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: anything familiar is JK's, not mine.

A/N

OK so I'm going to make an attempt at an O/G fic because there just aren't enough of them. It's going to be, for the most part, in Oliver's POV but every once in awhile I'll throw in chapter from Ginny's POV. Also, my regular chapters are never this short but I didn't want to give too much unnecessary background information. I've already got a few chapters written so I'm going to update once or twice a week.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wood, I just don't think it's a good idea." The Healer told him.

"It can't be that serious." Oliver argued.

"It can and it is. Take the season off, catch up with friends and family and more importantly, rest that arm."

"It's a bloody elbow, can't you do something?"

"I've done all I can. Magic can only do so much."

"It feels fine though."

"I'm sure it will. And in a year or so it will be fine."

"You've fixed it before and I've always been able to go back to Quidditch."

"Every time you magically heal a bone it weakens it a bit. The first time you shattered your elbow I could fix it up nearly perfect, but it was still weaker than before so you shattered it again. I've healed you five times, I won't do it again."

"Why not!?"

"If I keep doing this, there's a good chance you won't be able to play again."

Oliver groaned and put his hands over his face.

"If you take a year off you can rest it up and it should gain it's strength back and it will be just as strong as before it was shattered."

"What the hell am I going to do for a year?"

"Like I said, rest and catch up." He said again, "It won't be as bad as you think."

"But I can't play Quidditch for a whole year?"

"Well, now and then should be fine, so long as you're not getting competitive and you watch that arm."

Oliver nodded.

"OK. You're free to go. I'd like to see you again in about 6 months for a check-up."

"Fine." Oliver grumbled.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N

Since the prologue was so short, I'll put chapter one up today too

* * *

Oliver hated that he was going back to Hogwarts. After he had returned from his Healer's appointment he had told his couch he wouldn't be playing for the season. Which of course leaked out into the media almost immediately after. Less than a week later he had received an owl from Professor McGonagall, the new Head Mistress of Hogwarts. She was frantic. Term started in less than a month and she didn't have a Defense against the Dark Arts professor. (A/N I know DADA is pretty cliché but I tried charms and History of Magic... it just doesn't fit. Besides, there is no set DADA teacher) She had read in the Prophet that he was off Quidditch for the year and had asked him to fill in. He agreed reluctantly only after, Tristan Kale, his friend/team mate had found the letter when he had come for an unexpected visit.

"_It's no use moping around this place for a year."_ he had said.

Now he was standing in his own living quarters just off his office in Hogwarts one day before term started. He really didn't have to do much. He had explained that he didn't know the first thing about teaching and lesson plans so on his desk McGonagall had laid out lesson plans for the entire year for every class. All he had to do was assign the work and mark it when it was handed in.

There was a knock on the door and professor McGonagall entered.

"I really appreciate you doing this, Wood. I had looked everywhere for someone but nobody wants the position."

"I really don't mind." He assured her, "It's not like I was doing anything else." He added somewhat bitterly.

"This year is going to go by quickly for you, I promise. You'll be back with Puddlemere in no time." she said sympathetically, "Now about tomorrow. You'll have most of the day to do whatever you want to get ready but all the staff meets at about 5pm to get ready for the students. Most dinners are casual but we do ask that you were your robes during breakfast, lunch and special occasions, like the opening feast and holidays.

"Now we do have a few guidelines we'd like you to follow." She explained, "As a staff member we ask that you maintain a level of professionalism. We don't allow outside overnight visitors. Dating students is strictly forbidden; if you decide to date a staff member it's asked that it's not displayed in front of the students. Also although staff members are free to leave that grounds at anytime, we ask that you only do so for emergencies, after curfew or on the weekend, and should you visit a pub, please don't return if you've had too much to drink."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"I think I can handle that."

"Glad to hear it." She said and started to leave, "Oh and Wood?"

"Yes?"

"I had one more favor to ask you, it'd be completely up to you."

"What's that?"

"Would you be interested in teaching our first years flying? It would only be a few lessons, I just thought since you were the most skilled flier on our staff-"

"I'd love to. It'd be fun."

"Good." she said giving him one of her rare almost smiles, "I think the students will get a kick learning from a professional Quidditch player."

She left his room and he sank onto the bed, taking in his surroundings. It was a small room. It had a bed, a bedside table, a dresser and mirror. There were two doors, one led to a small bathroom with a toilet, shower and sink, the other led back into his office. Everything was white and grey, save the bed, which was a black metal. Oliver lifted his wand and muttered a few charms and the room instantly changed from the boring 'cloudy day' bedroom to a not so boring bedroom. It was decked out in the Puddlemere United colors. The carpet was a deep gold and the walls were navy blue. Instead of a grey comforter and white sheets he now had a navy blue comforter with gold sheets. His dresser went from a dull white to black to match the bed. In the middle of the floor he conjured a navy rug before he continued to the bathroom. With another wave of his wand his bathroom was transformed from a blinding white to a black and white with chrome accents. By the time he was finished it was late and he went to bed, dreading the next day.

* * *

When he woke up he had forgotten where he was. It took him a minute to remember coming to Hogwarts to teach and when he finally remembered all he wanted to do was go back to sleep and pretend that it was all a dream. But early morning practices for the past 4 years had prevented him from falling back asleep. He looked at the alarm clock he had next to his bed and groaned. It was only 6:30. he had 10 and a half hours to kill before he had to meet in the great hall to get ready for the students' arrival.

He dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. He showered until the water went cold before finally getting out and dressing into a pair of red board shorts and a white T-shirt. He slipped into a pair of sandals, he sent a quick note to Tristan to tell him he had arrived before grabbing his broom and heading outside. It was a beautiful day. Still summer with just a hint that fall was on the way. Mornings were his favorite time to fly. It was so quiet but it still had all the sounds of everything waking up. It was just so relaxing as he flew around the pitch, feeling the morning sun on his face. Times like these made him forget that he wasn't going to play Quidditch for a year or that he was working at Hogwarts instead. It wasn't that he didn't like Hogwarts, he did. He loved going to school here. He just never pictured himself coming back. He was supposed to play Quidditch until he got too old, or tired of it. He wasn't supposed to be forced to stop because of a ridiculous injury that wasn't even first inflicted on him while playing Quidditch.

Tristan had been muggle-born and had grown up with a skateboard. He had offered to teach him how to skateboard if Oliver let him try out his new Firebolt XL after every practice. They had been working on it for a couple weeks when Oliver tried to ollie. (A/N sorry, I couldn't resist :P) While he was trying it he had ever so slowly ended up near a stair case. After kicking his board up and landing he rolled the few inches to the stairs and fell down the entire flight, slamming his elbow into the ground and effectively shattering it. He had gone to St. Mungo's and his Healer fixed it up as good as new, or so he thought at the time. After that though he could feel it, every time he hit it against something by accident. And every once in awhile he would hit it hard enough and it would shatter again. Which then brought him to where he was now: teaching instead of flying.

He flew the rest of the day away and came back inside at 4:30 to have a quick shower and get dressed into his robes. At 5 he entered the Great Hall and was greeted by some new and old faces. He knew McGonagall, Trelawny, Hagrid, Flitwick, Sprout and Binns. Introduced himself to the remaining professors. There was Georgia Hinkley who would be teaching Muggle Studies, Transfiguration would be thought by a Richard Wilson, Potions by Horace Slughorn and Riley Burton was teaching Arithmancy.

"This year we will have an even busier year than normal. We are allowing those who didn't get to finish their education last year to come back this year. Our 7th year classes will be quite large so to make up for this, depending on how many have signed up for the class, we won't be combing houses. You will be teaching strictly Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin. The younger grades will still be taking classes together with members of different houses." McGonagall explained, "Now Hagrid, would you please go and collect the first years and Filius, will you wait for them to arrive in the entrance hall?"

The two addressed both nodded and left the room. The rest of them made their way up the the staff table. He sat between Richard Wilson and Riley Burton. Wilson, it seemed, didn't like to talk much but Riley seemed to be quite the chatterbox. By the time the students arrived she had learned that she had two cat's, she enjoyed reading and absolutely despised Quidditch, which meant that she had no idea who he was. Not that he cared. Once he learned that she had a closed mind when it came to his sport. It's not that he didn't like everyone who didn't enjoy Quidditch, he just didn't like the people who had never seen a match that stated they didn't like it. She had no idea what the game was even about and yet she clearly stated that she hated it. She didn't like 'competition.' So she chatted his ear off while he tried very hard to ignore her. He concentrated on the students filing in. He recognized a few. He spotted Harry walk inside with his arm around a pretty red head. Harry sat down and looked up at the staff table. When his eyes landed on Oliver they widened and he quickly turned to his girlfriend and whisper something, she looked up, smiled and whispered something back. Harry looked up at him again and offered a slight nod, which Oliver returned.

"Oliver?" Riley asked.

"Hmm? Yeah?" He said pulling his focus away from the sea of students.

"I asked what you were teaching this year." She asked,

"Er- DADA." He replied, he had told her this when they met.

"Oh right."

"Oh the first years are coming in." he said to get her to stop talking to him.

"Oh look how little they are!?" She squealed quietly.

"Yeah tiny." He glanced down the staff table trying to find another spot to sit tomorrow.

Riley continued to talk through the whole feast and McGonagall's welcome speech and Oliver continued to try and ignore her. By the time dinner was over his brain was practically numb with the pain of her talking.

"Well that was a great dinner. You went to Hogwarts, are they all this good?"

"Yeah," He answered vaguely, "You know, Riley, i'm a bit tired i'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and stood up to leave.

"OK." She said cheerfully, "Sleep well."

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 2

Oliver's first class was a disaster. It was first year Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's. They were all very excited to be there, just not to learn. He got as far as "I'm Professor Wood-" before the questions came. Apparently there were many rumors being spread since he had left the team. Some were close enough to the truth, like he needed time off for personal reasons or he was exploring new careers. Others, however; were completely ridiculous, going as far as to say he was gay and had an affair with his coach and they had such a messy break-up he couldn't bear to stay on the team.

"Professor?" One student asked.

"Yes?" Oliver replied.

"Is it true you attacked one of your team mates and put him in St. Mungo's?"

"No." he answered.

The student opened his mouth to say something more but Oliver cut in.

"No I don't know where you're getting these facts but I assure you they are not true. I am taking a year off due to injury. That's it. I will be returning to Puddlemere at the start of next Quidditch season." He looked around the room and noticed all the faces that were clearly disappointed at how boring the reason was, "Now if you don't mind, we do have a bit of work to do before-"

The bell rang and he groaned.

"Read chapter one by tomorrow please!" He called over the scraping of chairs against the stone floor.

He looked down and his time table and he relaxed a bit. His next class was Gryffindor 7th years. He would know some of these students.

Harry was one of the first to enter.

"Wood!" He said when he saw him, "This is a surprise, how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine." He said with a grimace.

"Why are you here?" He asked, "Aren't you still with Puddlemere?"

"Oh yes I am. Haven't you read the Prophet?"

"No, I stopped reading that in years ago."

"Good choice." Oliver said, "But I injured my arm, my healer told me I have to take the year off."

"I feel for you mate, don't worry, the year will fly by."

"Everyone's saying that, I'm finding it hard to believe."

"Don't worry, you just need to get used to things." He said and then glanced towards the door, "Ginny."

"Hey Harry." She said with a smile.

Harry kissed her on the cheek and placed and arm around her waist when she came to stand next to him.

"Hello Ginny."

"Professor." She replied with a smirk.

Oliver cringed, "I don't think I'm going to like that."

"You'd better get used to it." Harry told him.

A bell rang to signal the start of class.

"Well I'd better get on with it." Oliver said with a sigh.

Harry nodded and took a seat with Ginny behind Ron and Hermione.

The class went by quickly while they practiced their silent defensive and disarming spells. Ginny managed to disarm Harry nearly every time while he could only disarm her once. When the bell rang the class left with an assignment on silent spells.

* * *

After dinner that evening Harry approached him.

"A few of us were wondering if you wanted to play a small game of Quidditch." He asked.

He briefly thought of his elbow but pushed the thought from his mind and smiled, "That's be great I'll grab my broom."

He practically ran to his room to get his broom and back outside to the pitch where six people were standing.

"So what are the teams?" He asked when he was close enough.

"You, Ginny, Seamus and Hermione. Me, Ron and Dean." Harry replied, "But Hermione's agreed to toss the Quaffle before joining you."

Ginny moved to stand next to Oliver, "When you have the Quaffle, don't pass to Hermione, she won't catch it." she told him with a smirk.

"Hey! I heard that! And I can catch it!" Hermione said angrily.

Ginny looked at her.

"Well sometimes I can."

"She can't really fly either." She told him.

"I can fly! Just not fast."

Oliver laughed, "I'll just pass to you then." He told Ginny.

"If you want to win, that'd be a good idea."

"I take it you and Hermione will be chasers then?"

"Yes, and Seamus is seeker."

"Are you guy's ready?" Seamus asked, "I think we're ready to go."

Oliver and Ginny nodded and Harry handed Hermione the Quaffle. The six of them took off, Oliver and Ron heading to opposite ends of the Quidditch pitch while the rest hovered around the middle. On the ground, Hermione threw the Quaffle up as high as she could before jumping on her broom and joining them.

Ginny swooped down caught the ball and was half way to the Ron's set of hoops before Dean could even blink. Dean took off behind her but he was too late and Ginny scored the first goal. An hour later Ginny had managed to score another 13 times until Harry caught the snitch. Everyone flew to the ground and landed Ginny and Ron were both panting at their work out while the rest of them breathed normally.

"It's nice you let everyone else play." Harry said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you know how I am. You guy's still won anyhow." she replied and sank to the ground against one of the hoops.

Harry just smiled and kissed her cheek before gathering the balls together and putting them away.

"You're really good." Oliver told her, taking a seat next to her.

"Thank you."

"Have you ever considered playing professionally?"

Ginny shrugged, "Sometimes, but doesn't get boring after awhile?"

"I haven't gotten bored yet."

"Hmm..." she replied thoughtfully.

"I'm just asking because I know one of the chasers for the Holyhead Harpies is retiring at the end of the season."

"Really?"

"Yes. If you'd like, I know the coach, I could drop her a line and see if she'd like to come see you play sometime."

"You'd do that?" she asked.

"Yeah. You're really talented, it'd be a shame to waste it."

"Well it can't hurt to try." She said with a smile.

"And if you'd like, I'll coach you and get you ready."

"You would!?"

"Of course, I'd love to. I need something Quidditch related to get me through the year."

"You're not very happy here, are you?"

"It's not that I don't like it here, I'd just prefer to be playing Quidditch."

"That makes sense."

"Look, I'm going to go write that letter, I'll let you know when I get a reply." he said standing up.

Ginny smiled at him, "Thank you."

"I'll see you in class tomorrow."

She nodded and stood as well. He left her and she drew next to Harry, taking his hand.

Oliver was excited. He had a project this year. Ginny was an excellent Quidditch player already but he saw a few areas she needed a bit of work. By the end of the year she would be better than most of the professional Quidditch players. He made it to his office in record time and pulled out a quill and piece of parchment.

_Hey Kali,_

_I heard you guys were looking for a new chaser for next season, I think I know someone. Her name's Ginny Weasley, she's in her last year at Hogwarts and she's excellent, why don't you see her play sometime?_

_Oliver_

After he mailed it he looked over his lesson plans for the next day before going to bed.

* * *

A/N

Alright so there's one more chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Oliver received a reply by the next morning. His owl returned to him with a letter clutched in his beak. He took the letter and the bird flew away after helping its self to a piece of his bacon. Oliver tore open the letter excitedly and glanced up at the Gryffindor table, Ginny was watching him just as excited as he was.

_Oliver,_

_I'm so glad you sent that letter. We've been trying for ages to find a chaser to replace Sandra but everyone's just been horrendous. When is her next game and we'll be sure to come._

_Kali_

Oliver set down the letter and grinned at Ginny her eye's widened in surprise before she smiled back at him and then turned to Harry. He watched as she spoke animatedly to him. Harry smiled at her and kissed her lips.

When Ginny entered his class she looked eager to talk to him.

"After." He mouthed to her and she nodded.

The class passed agonizingly slow. They were practicing their silent spells again which most of the class had already gotten the hang of so most of the class was just standing across from their partners staring with constipated looks on their faces. Finally the bell rang and the students headed for the door.

"I'll catch up." He heard Ginny tell Harry before approaching him.

"When is your first Quidditch game?" He asked.

"Um... beginning of November I believe."

Oliver smiled, "The whole team's going to come to watch you play."

"Oh my God!" She squealed, "You're lying!?"

"Not even exaggerating."

"Wow, this is, wow. Thank you."

"Not a problem, you'll do well."

"You still want to coach me?" She asked.

"I would."

"Great." Ginny said with a smile, "I'm free most evenings unless I have Quidditch practice."

"Great. How often do you want to practice?"

She shrugged, "Couple times a week?"

"How about Wednesday's and Friday's?"

"That sounds great."

"So would you like to start tonight or wait until Friday?" he asked.

"Tonight sounds fine."

"Perfect. Meet me on the pitch at 7."

"I can do that." She said and started heading for the door.

"Oh, and Ginny."

"Yeah?"

"Just to warn you, I'm pretty tough, just ask Harry."

"I think I can handle it."

"If you say so, I'll see you tonight then."

Ginny nodded and left the room.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Oliver asked when she stepped out onto the pitch that evening.

"Yes." She said grinning, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Well it is." He replied, "And hey, I was thinking and why don't you use my broom this year?"

"You're broom?" She asked, "But it's so beautiful, I couldn't."

"Sure you can." He said and handed her the broom. "It's a good broom and I won't be using it. Besides, I'd like to see Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup this year."

She held it gingerly in both hands and just stared at it.

"Aren't you going to get on?" He asked.

She mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"What's that?"

"I'm-" She said and closed her mouth.

Oliver watched her, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm afraid I'll break it." She said looking down.

Oliver laughed out loud, "Break it?" he managed.

"Stop laughing!" She said with an embarrassed smile.

He laughed harder and clutched his stomach.

"Stop it!" She said and slapped his arm lightly.

"OK. I'm sorry." he managed and raised his hands, "I'm stopping, I'm stopping."

He fought his smile as best he could but it didn't work.

"Professor!"

This took his smile away completely, "Alright, if I'm going to be coaching you, you can't call me 'Professor' just call me Oliver."

"Deal."

"Now let's fly."

She hesitated.

"Look, I don't get brooms because they're the newest broom or because they look nice. I get them because they're quality brooms that are fast and are going to last me a long time. That is a good broom you've got there. It wouldn't break if you threw it at the Whomping Willow."

"But-"

"Plus, even if you do break it, it's not like I can't afford another one." He said as modestly as he could, "You'll love it, I promise."

"OK." She said, "But what will you fly? You won't want to use my broom, it's just Fred's old Cleansweep."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I have my old Firebolt."

"Oh." She said in a mock sophisticated voice, "Of course your old Firebolt."

They both mounted their brooms and kicked off. Ginny did a couple rounds around the pitch before stopping in front of him.

"Are you sure you want to lend me this broom? I may not want to give it back at the end of the year."

"I'll tell you what, once you're officially with the Holyhead Harpies, I will buy you your own."

Her eyes widened, "I was only joking! I couldn't let you do that."

"Sure you can. Trust me. By the end of the evening you're going to think you deserve it." He said.

"You keep saying stuff like that. I have yet to see you be a hard ass." she challenged.

"We haven't started yet."

Nearly 3 hours later they landed and started to walk inside.

"What time is it?" she asked, eying his watch.

"Um.." He said checking, "About 10."

"Harry's going to wonder where I am." Ginny said, "I told him I be back in like an hour – hour and a half."

"How do you like going to school and being in all the same classes as your boyfriend and your brother?"

She shrugged, "I'm not going to lie, I had been looking forward to a year on my own. But it's selfish of me to not want them to finish their education so that I can have my year alone."

"That's noble."

"Not really. It's nice to have Harry around too." She admitted.

He hated the jealous feeling he got in his chest when she said that and suppressed it before replying, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

"It is." She agreed, "But it's almost impossible to get away and have a little me time. We have all the same classes, we share a common room. The closest I get to me time is when I'm with you."

"Why don't you talk to Harry?"

"Because I don't think he'd take it the way I mean it."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he'd think that I don't want him around anymore. He'd go from being around too much to not at all. I'd rather have too much than too little." She said, "We'll just have to set up another night of practice once in awhile."

Oliver grinned, "We can do that."

"I'd better get inside, it's passed curfew."

"You're right, I should give you detention." he joked as he opened the door and held it for her.

"You sure you want to do that, _Professor Wood_?"

Oliver cringed at the title, "Don't call me that."

"You treat me like a student, I treat you like a teacher."

"Fine, no detention."

"Good to know I've got some power over you." she said with a smirk.

"Is this a game you want to play, Ms. Weasley?" He asked with a smirk, "I believe you're the one that's wanting to play for the Harpies, most of which I'm good friends with. I could easily write a note saying I no longer thought you were suitable."

Ginny's mouth fell open, "You wouldn't!?"

Oliver flashed her a grin, "No, you're right, I wouldn't. Even if I did they'd ignore me and see for themselves."

Ginny laughed.

"Good night, Ginny." Oliver said when they reached the staircase.

"Night, Oliver." She replied and proceeded up the stairs while he went around to the corridor next to them.


	5. Chapter 4

Ginny didn't understand what all the warnings were about. The Twins, Harry and even Oliver himself had warned her about how crazy he gets with Quidditch. It'd been a few weeks and he had been tough on her but he got things done and she felt she was already doing better than the last time she played. Since he was a professional Quidditch player, he knew what sort of things they would look for when they watched her play.

"How was your practice?" Harry asked Ginny when she entered the common room after a practice.

"Fine." she replied.

"He's impossible, isn't he?" he pressed.

"No. He was great." She told him, "He told me what I was doing right but still let me know what I was doing wrong. He's a great teacher."

"He's not pushy?"

"Well yeah, a little. But that's just how he is and he warned me before we started."

Harry looked slightly put out.

"I thought you liked him?" Ginny questioned, "You were glad when you saw that he was teaching here."

"I do like him." He agreed, "I just liked him better when he wasn't spending the majority of the evenings with my girlfriend." He explained as he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

Ginny pulled away as casually as she could, "I'm pretty tired." She told him when she saw his hurt look, "I just want to go to sleep."

"Wait!" He called before she left, "Why don't we do something tomorrow? We can go for a walk around the lake and just spend time together."

"I'd love to Harry, but I'm going to be practicing with Oliver. I'm sorry." she said.

"But tomorrow's Saturday. I thought you only practiced on Wednesday's and Friday's."

"Yes, but it's supposed to be really nice tomorrow and we thought we'd get in an extra practice before the weather turns. We'll do something together soon, I promise."

She grabbed hers and Oliver's brooms and headed for the stairs.

"Is that his broom?" He asked.

She looked down at the broom in her hand and smiled, it was even more beautiful than normal when compared with the Cleansweep next to it. Normally she would leave it with him so it didn't look like he was favoring her but today he needed to leave a little early to finish some marking for tomorrow's classes and she offered to clean up.

"Yeah. He said I could borrow his broom for the year."

"That's nice of him." Harry said coldly.

"Come on, Harry, I'd really like to play for the Harpies and Oliver's been nice enough to help me." She said, "Besides, he's my teacher. You wouldn't be like this if it were Flitwick."

"No. I guess not."

"Then get whatever you're thinking out of your head and trust me!" She said and stomped up the stairs before he could stop her.

* * *

The next morning she was up and ready by 7. She went down into the common room where Harry was waiting on the sofa.

"I didn't know what time you were going to leave for practice so I got up at 6." He told her after her confused look, "I wanted to apologize."

"Now's not a good time. I'm still angry with you."

"Why are you so mad? You're my girlfriend, did you think I'd be be happy that you're hanging out with some other guy more than me!?"

"Alright, first, yes I thought you'd be happy. I want to play Quidditch just like you want to be an Auror, besides, I _thought_ you liked him." she said, "And second, I see you all the time! We're in all the same classes and we sit next to each other. I sit with you at every meal. I see you every evening except the ones I'm practicing with Oliver."

"You'd be jealous too if I was spending every night with some girl." Harry argued.

"Dammit, Harry! It's like you think he's coaching me in fucking!" She said, her voice rising, "It's not every night! It's two nights a week, sometimes three! And I don't get jealous when you're off with Hermione when she's helping you with some assignment or something!"

"That's not the same!" Anger was evident in his voice now too.

"How is it different?"

"He's _Oliver Wood_. He's all famous and rich."

Ginny's mouth fell open, "Oh my God! Do you even realize how famous _you _are? And everyone knows you're not exactly poor."

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't." Ginny closed her eyes and squeezed the top of her nose, "I have to go, Harry, _Oliver's_ waiting. Maybe he'll coach me on my oral today."

Harry's face paled before turning red, "That's not funny." He said, his voice shaking with anger.

She merely glared and exited through the portrait hole.

Ginny walked out to the Quidditch pitch, mumbling to herself and jerked the trunk of balls out of the storage shed.

She tossed the ball up and down a couple times, dropping it more than once.

"ARGH! DAMMIT, FUCKING HELL!" she screamed and through the ball at one of the hoop posts that it bounced back and landed 10 feet behind her.

She turned around to retrieve it and stopped.

"Rough morning?" Oliver asked with a small chuckle.

Ginny glared at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." He said honestly, "What's wrong?"

"_Harry_," She said the name with contempt, "doesn't trust me. He thinks I'm out here with you too much."

"And you didn't take it well obviously." he concluded.

"And then he got mad when I called him stupid and said that it seemed like he thought you were helping me on my fucking techniques."

Oliver's eyes widened, "He hates me now, doesn't he?"

Ginny looked up at him and grimaced, "I'll be honest, he's not all that fond of you right now, no."

Oliver blew out a breath of air and put his hands in his pockets.

"It just came out, I couldn't help it." She said, her voice shook a little as she fought the tears that were beginning to well up, "I was just so angry."

Oliver looked up at her, "Oh," He said when he saw the tears, "Oh, don't cry."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, wiping her eyes, "I didn't mean to."

"No, that's not what I meant." he said pulling her into a hug, "Did you maybe want to skip today's practice and go sort things out with him?"

"Fuck..." She breathed more to herself than him, "That is the last thing I want to do. When he grows up a little, he can come to me."

"You may not have to wait long." Oliver said nodding to a spot behind her before releasing her and stepping away.

She turned around and tensed up immediately, "What are you doing here, Harry?" she asked.

* * *

A/N

OK so there's Chapter 4! hope you liked it, i've already written up to chapter 6 and i'm most of the way through chapter 7 so i'll update again in a few days or so :) read and review! i love my reviewers! i get a lot of hits but hardly any reviews :( it's sad...


	6. Chapter 5

"What are you doing here, Harry?" Ginny asked, wiping her eyes.

"I came to talk to you." He replied slowly, glaring at Oliver.

"I'm a bit busy."

"It'll just be for a minute." He pressed.

"I'll give you some privacy." Oliver said.

"No. Harry can talk to me after I'm finished practicing." Ginny said.

Oliver stood there awkwardly trying to avoid Harry's gaze while the other two glared at each other having a silent argument.

"Let's go." she said, pulling him by his arm to the other side of the pitch.

Oliver looked helplessly at Harry but Harry just glared back at him for a second and then turned and walked away.

"I'm sorry." She said once he was gone.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did. You were trying to leave and I stopped you."

Oliver didn't reply for a few seconds, "Look, maybe this should be our last practice."

"What?"

"Harry obviously cares for you a lot and this is getting in the way."

"This is what I want to do though. I want to play Quidditch."

"Yes, and you're very good. You don't need my help to play for the Harpies."

"Yes I do. You know what they're looking for."

"Yes, but I can't make you any better than you already are. I've taught you all I can."

"You know what? Fuck you." She said angrily and threw his broom at him before walking away.

"Ginny."

"Fuck off!"

Oliver sighed and packed away the Quaffle. He shoved the trunk back into the supply shed, picked up his broom and headed back inside.

'On the bright side,' he thought grimly, 'she's stopped seeing you as her professor.'

* * *

The next week passed slowly for Oliver. Ginny wouldn't even look at him during classes. She sat at an empty desk near the back of the class and didn't speak to Harry either.

When he retired to his room Friday night after a long evening of marking essays, there was an owl waiting for him, perched on his wardrobe.

He recognized the owl immediately as Tristan's owl, Darla, he sighed in relief and retrieved the letter.

_Wood!_

_How are you doing Mr. Professor? The team is doing just awful without you. This reserve we've got taking over for you is terrible! He's completely in love with Vanessa and stares at her instead of watching the Quaffle!_

Oliver smiled. Vanessa was one of their most valued players. She was an excellent Chaser and beyond beautiful. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes and pout a little and the other team practically handed her the ball.

_Look, we're going to be playing a team up near Hogwarts. Care for a drink?_

_Kale_

Oliver quickly flipped the piece of parchment over and wrote a quick _Of course!_ _Time and place, I'll be there._ And tied it too the owl's leg and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he exited about 15 minutes later, Darla had already returned. Written on the same piece of parchment were three words.

_Now, Three Broomsticks._

Oliver quickly changed back into a pair of faded jeans, a white T and a pair of flip flops. (A/N I just see Oliver as a flip flop kind of guy... one that would where them all year round as long as it wasn't snowing) he hurried outside the Hogwarts grounds and apparated to in front of the pub.

"Wood!" Tristan called from near the back of the pub when he entered.

"Hey, Kale." Oliver greeted as he sat down across from him.

"How's the teaching going?" Tristan asked with a mocking smirk.

"It's... teaching... not Quidditch."

"Good sentence there." Tristan said, "Could we get two Firewhiskey's?" he added to the passing waitress.

She nodded and summoned 2 bottles from the bar and set them on the table in front of them.

"Kali said you were coaching someone for the Harpies."

Oliver grimaced and took a sip of his drink, "I was."

"Was as in past tense?"

"Yep."

"What happened?" Tristan asked, "I only just heard about it the other day. You couldn't have been doing it for that long."

"Long enough for her boyfriend to think there's something going on."

"And is there something going on?"

"No."

"You sound almost disappointed." Tristan commented.

Oliver shrugged.

"Well come on, some kid's no match for you. You're the older professional Quidditch player."

"I'm her teacher," Tristan snorted but Oliver continued, "and she's dating Harry Potter."

Tristan let out a low whistle, "That's a tough one to beat."

"I don't even want to though!" Oliver explained, "I just want to help her with her Quidditch."

"But she said she couldn't because of her boyfriend?"

Oliver shook his head, "No it was my idea."

"Why?"

"I don't remember really. It sounded like a good idea at the time..." Oliver said, "I just didn't want to be in the way."

"Wow. You sound seriously depressed." Tristan noted, "You really like her, don't you."

"Yes." He said rubbing his forehead, "I mean no. I mean, I don't know. I shouldn't I'm her teacher first of all. I'm friends, or I was friends, with her boyfriend and he's my friend's little sister. That's a whole lot of 'NO' territory."

"Yes. But you're not actually a teacher." He replied, "You're a Quidditch player. And a damned good one. And you should be passing on some of your insight to her."

"That still leaves, I'm friends with her boyfriend and a few of her brothers."

Tristan shrugged, "But it's all up to her in the long run, right?"

"Yeah."

"What made him think that there was something going on between the two of you?"

"I don't know exactly. I think it was just fact that we practiced a few times a week. She didn't really help. She got mad and told him I was giving her tips for fucking." Oliver said with a smirk, "But then she was really upset about it when she came to the pitch last Saturday and she started crying so I gave her a hug and then Harry came and saw us."

Tristan laughed, "You're just not having the best year, are you mate?"

"Fuck." He groaned, "Worst. Year. Ever."

"Don't worry. You'll be back on the team before you know it."

"Everyone keeps saying that." Oliver said, "It doesn't seem like this year's going by all that fast. It feels quite slow actually."

"That's only because you've got yourself some problems of the female variety." Tristan said, "But you've put an end to that now, haven't you?"

"I guess so." Oliver said, "I had fun with her though. And I really enjoyed playing a bit of Quidditch."

"But you're not supposed to be playing anyways."

"He said not competitively. A friendly bit of Quidditch would be fine."

"Well if you end up screwing up your arm again, I don't think Coach'll be too happy to let you back on the team."

Oliver nodded, "I've been careful. Besides, like you said, I've ended all my problems."

"I don't always say what I believe." Tristan replied with a smirk, "You should know that."

"Well I've been hoping that this was one of those times that you were backing your statement 100%." Oliver said, "But enough of that. How's the team? How are we doing?"

The rest of the evening passed quickly while they talked about Quidditch and Tristan's up coming games.

"I should get back up to the castle." Oliver said, looking at his watch, "It's almost 1."

"Yeah, and I have a game tomorrow. Coach will skin me alive if I don't sleep much tonight."

"I'll see you around, Kale. Let me know next time you're in the area."

"Will do." Tristan said.

Oliver took one last drink and stood up.

"You could come to the game, you know." Tristan offered.

Oliver shook his head, "No, I can't. It would be torture watching my team play without me."

Tristan nodded, "Well it's tomorrow at the Montrose Magpies stadium at 10am. Kali's going to be there."

Oliver nodded and then left the pub.

He apparated back to the gates and let himself in. He was just about at the doors when he heard the distinct sound of a ball hitting a metal post coming from the Quidditch pitch. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he wandered towards the pitch. He stepped on the pitch just in time for Ginny to throw the Quaffle furiously at the hoop, only for it to bounce off the bottom and land on the ground a few feet in front of him. Oliver watched as he eyes landed on the Quaffle before flicking up to him.

He casually leaned against the post of the hoop as she slowly descended down to the ground. She landed in front of him, got off her Cleansweep and stared sheepishly at her feet.

"Do you realize what time it is?" Oliver asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"It's passed 1am."

Ginny didn't speak.

Oliver sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm going to have to take 50 points from Gryffindor and you'll serve a detention with me tomorrow morning."

"Oliver!" She argued.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but I can't show favoritism."

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Now I think you should go to bed." He said sternly, "Meet me at my office at 9 tomorrow morning. _Don't_ be late."

Ginny sighed and nodded before heading off the pitch, her broom hanging limply by her side.

Oliver followed slowly, keeping a generous distance between the two of them.

* * *

A/N

OK! Chapter 5! hope you enjoyed it :) Review please :)


	7. Chapter 6

Ginny was up, dressed and eating by 8. There were only a few students in the Great Hall, including herself. Oliver was at the staff table already, reading the Prophet. He glanced up as she entered and she avoided his eyes. She ate quickly and then headed back up stairs to her dorm to finish getting ready.

"Ginny you're up." Harry said when she returned to the common room, "Good I thought we could get some breakfast together."

"I already ate. I have detention in 15 minutes." she replied.

She was still angry with Harry, but she was trying hard to forgive him. After the incident with Oliver and her training, he had apologized profusely. She had finally accepted it once she was convinced that he was truly sorry, not just happy she wasn't training with Oliver anymore. But she still didn't feel like he trusted her, which hurt her more than she could tell him.

"Detention? When did you get that? You didn't have one last night."

"No. Oliver caught me flying late last night. I was docked 50 points and I have detention this morning at 9."

"Oh." Harry said sadly, "Well I'll see you later then."

Ginny nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He was marking a stack of parchment when she arrived at 8:55.

"Good, you're early." He said standing up, "Let's go."

"What am I doing?" She asked.

"You'll see." He replied, "Just follow me."

He led her outside the castle and down the sloping lawn towards the gate. When they were outside the gates he stopped.

"You're 18, you can apparate now, right?" he asked.

Ginny blushed and shook her head, "No, I've never gotten around to taking the test."

"That's fine, I can side along apparate you." he said.

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close against him. The uncomfortable feeling came before she could register how his body felt against her own. In an instant it was over and he had released her. She looked up and they were in front of a large Quidditch stadium.

"What are we doing here?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Going to a Quidditch game." Oliver responded as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I thought I was having detention."

"This is your detention." he replied.

"But-"

"Look, you were only practicing for your tryouts. It was Friday, you didn't have class the next day what was it hurting?" He explained, "Besides, Kali's here. She's the Holyhead Harpies coach."

Ginny grinned and followed him towards the entrance where there was a man accepting the tickets of the few early birds.

"Hi I'm-" Oliver started.

"Oliver Wood!" he exclaimed excitedly, "Are you back from your injury? The Magpies may be my team, but I back Puddlemere 100 per cent! You're skills as a Keeper are superb!"

Oliver smiled kindly at the man, "Thank you. But I'm not back, I'm just here to watch the game. Tristan Kale asked me to come. But I'm afraid we," he motioned to Ginny, "don't have any tickets."

"Oh! A member of the team doesn't need a ticket! And neither should his beautiful girlfriend!"

Ginny blushed and opened her mouth to correct him.

"Thank you, Sir." Oliver said taking her hand, as the man let them inside, handing them.

"Here's a couple tickets that didn't sell." The man said, "So you know where to sit."

"Thanks." Oliver said again, taking the tickets and proceeded into the stadium.

He dropped her hand once the man was out of sight and she couldn't help the feeling of disappointment as her hand dropped back to her side.

"Sorry," He said, "I just thought it would be easier then explaining. I've found that fans are happiest when they can believe what they want to believe."

Ginny nodded, unsure of what to say. She deeply regretted what she had said to Oliver the week before. He was only trying to make things easier for her and she had responded horribly. This was the last thing she had expected when she had received a detention from him. She had thought of every possible detention from shining the trophies in the Trophy Room to being handed over to Filch and letting him decide what would be done with her. It would be no less then she deserved after what she had said to him. And then this. It truly was the worst detention ever. It made her feel even more guilty than she already had.

"I as far as I can remember, the change rooms are over here." he said and walked across the pitch to a wide gap beneath the stands.

He pushed open the door saying _Puddlemere_ and she was greeted by 13 noisy Quidditch players and their coach.

"Wood!" one of them shouted, "You came!"

She was pushed away by the group of men plus one female as they all took their turns greeting him.

"Hello everyone." Oliver said once they had released him, "I'd like you all to meet Ginny Weasley."

Ginny smiled weakly.

"Ginny this is Puddlemere United. This is our Coach," He motioned to a short balding man, " Andrew Keir. Then there's Adrian McGregor and Alexander Jack, our Beaters. Tristan Kale and the twins, Logan and Vanessa Reid, are our Chasers. Fletcher Dunn is our Seeker and Peyton Bailie is taking over as Keeper while I'm away." he finished pointing each of them out as he named them.

Ginny nodded and she was greeted with smiles and a few waves.

"Anyways, Ginny's going to be trying out for the Harpies, so we were actually looking for Kali. Is she around?"

"I think I saw her in the announcers booth." The tall, dark haired Chaser named Tristan said.

"Thank you. We'll see you after the game, good luck!" Oliver said and he exited, her following close behind.

"So that's Puddlemere United, huh?" She commented.

"Yeah, they're quite the team."

"They seem nice."

"They are, for the most part." He said, his face serious, "But try not to be alone with them."

"Why?"

"Well, Vanessa, Logan and Tristan, they're all fine no matter what, they won't hurt you. Adrian, Alex and Peyton are fine unless they've been drinking, they get a bit violent. But Fletcher and Andrew... they're... just stay by me, alright?"

Ginny nodded and bit her bottom lip, and act that didn't go unnoticed by Oliver.

He smiled comfortingly down at her as they started climbing the steps, "Don't worry. I'll take you back to the school once the games over anyways. I don't know how McGonagall would feel about me taking you to an after party. It was hard enough to convince her to let me take you to this."

Ginny smiled up at him nervously as they reached the landing.

He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. There's really nothing to worry about. I won't leave your side."

He led her towards a small, open booth, in which there was a man and a woman in deep conversation and dropped her hand.

Oliver leaned over the rail and whispered something in the girl's ear and she whipped around, a wide grin on her face.

"Ginny Weasley." She said, "I'm so glad to meet you."

Ginny smiled back shyly.

"Ginny, this is Kali." Oliver introduced.

"Hello." She said and shook Kali's outstretched hand.

"I hear you're an excellent Chaser, Ginny."

"I'm alright, I guess." Ginny said, unsure of how to reply.

"She's being modest."Oliver said, "She's amazing."

"Good to hear. I'm looking forward to your next Quidditch game, as are the other girls." Kali said, "So when is your Quidditch game, actually? Beginning of November, but I need the day."

"Oh, right!" Ginny said, "It's November 6th at 11 am."

"Great." She said, "We'll be there, and now I know who we're looking for."

Oliver looked over the stands as the began to fill, "We'd better go find our seats before it get too full."

"Yes." Kali said, "I'll see you later, Ginny. Oliver."

He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before leading Ginny back down and across the pitch to the other side.

"OK." Oliver said taking out the tickets, "Wow, we're right at the top in the middle, these are good seats."

Ginny smiled excitedly, "I've only been to the World Cup once. This is very exciting."

Oliver smiled down at her, "I don't think this will quite compare to the World Cup. But it should be fun."

The walked up the stairs, Oliver's fingers constantly brushed against her inner forearm as the maneuvered their way through the crowds of people.

"OK." He said once they were at the very top of the box, "So seats 24 and 25E."

"Here they are." She said, pointing to the two seats in the top corner.

Once they were seated Oliver turned to her, "I hope you don't mind." He said, "That I brought you here I mean."

"Why would I mind?" She asked.

"Well, I know you weren't all that happy with me when I said we shouldn't practice anymore."

Ginny looked away and blushed as she relived her outburst, "I really didn't mean what I said." She explained, "I was just mad at Harry and then when you didn't want to coach me anymore, it just kinda seemed like he had won."

"It's not that didn't want to, I just didn't want to be the one to get in the way of you guys." He said.

"Trust me, if anyone's going to get in the way of our relationship, it will be him." She said, "He doesn't trust me and the more he doesn't trust me the more I don't even care if he does."

"That's too bad."

She nodded, "Yes, but I don't want to talk about it, we're at a Quidditch game, I want to have fun."

Oliver laughed, "You're not supposed to be having fun. You're in detention." He said with a wink.

"Oh right. This sucks." she replied jokingly.

"Look, about this, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone what you did for detention. I don't want to be held responsible for every student acting out, hoping to get detention with me so they can go to a Quidditch game. I only brought you here to meet Kali. I wasn't even going to go myself."

Ginny nodded, "What should I say I did instead? We should have our stories straight, don't you think? And I will be asked."

"Yes." Oliver said slowly while he thought, "I know! You had to write, 'I will not stay out passed curfew.' 1000 times."

"1000!?"

"Well you won't be gone for a few hours if I only make you write it 50 times."

"That's thinking." Ginny said, tapping her temple.

Oliver grinned.

"The game should be starting soon." Oliver said, "I wonder where everyone else is?"

Ginny glanced around the box. There was only one other couple in their section.

"These are good seats, you would have thought they would be the first to go." she commented.

"You would think." he said.

Ginny rested her head on the back of her seat and closed her eyes.

"You can't sleep through the game."

"I'm tired." She said without opening her eyes.

"Maybe you should have gone to bed instead of staying out passed curfew."

"You were out too!"

"I'm a teacher. Perks of the job." he said.

"Hmm." she replied with a tired smile.

"Ginny, the games starting." she heard him say vaguely, "Ginny?"

Next thing she knew she woke with a start, her head resting against something firm and a warm weight around her shoulders.

"Ah, you're awake."

Ginny looked up from where her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Sorry." She said, blushing as she sat up.

"Don't worry about it. You're a heavy sleeper, you slept through the whole game."

Ginny's blush deepened, "You're kidding!?"

"Nope."

Ginny couldn't help but notice that his arm was still slung across the back of her chair.

"Who won?"

"Puddlemere, obviously." Oliver said, "And I should tell you, when I say you slept through the whole game, you were really only asleep for about 15 minutes."

"The game only lasted 15 minutes?"

"No, the game was only about 5 or so minutes long. But you didn't wake up right away."

"Wow. So I didn't miss much."

"Nope. Puddlemere scored, Magpies scored, Fletcher caught the snitch, done."

"Wow." she said again.

"Are you still tired? Did you want me to take you back to school?"

"Professor Wood! If I'm supposed to be writing 1000 lines, it's going to take me longer than an hour and a half." She regretted saying 'Professor' almost immediately when she felt him casually lift his arm and clasp his hands together on his lap.

But he merely laughed, "I guess you're right. What do you want to do then?"

"I want to go to this after party you're talked about."

Oliver laughed again before looking at her, "You're serious!?"

She nodded, "Come on! I'm not going to drink or anything. Even if I did, I'm legal."

"No way!" He said, "McGonagall would have my head. Besides, it's not until this evening."

"Then we'll go this evening."

"There's no way anyone would believe you were in detention for that long."

"Then we'll go back to school in a couple hours," She said, "and instead of writing lines, I had to wash all the ink stains off the desks without magic. I'm tired since I didn't go to bed until late last night so I say I'm going to bed. Which I am tired so that might not be a bad idea. Then – what time is the party?" she asked.

"Around 8."

"Great, so around 8 I'll get my broom and fly out the window to the Pitch and meet you there. And then we'll go to the party."

"No." He said firmly, "It's not a good idea. I'd get fired."

"You're not a teacher, you _hate_ teaching." she said, "And don't even try to deny it."

Oliver closed his mouth.

"Besides, we won't get caught. I sneak out all the time past curfew and I never get caught."

"Just like you never got caught last night."

"I rarely get caught." She replied smoothly.

"Well if we do, you were sneaking out and I caught you."

Ginny looked up at him, surprised, "We're going!?"

Oliver sighed, "Yes, but don't make me regret this."

Ginny flung her arms around his neck, "Thank you! You won't!"

Oliver patted her awkwardly on the back, "You're welcome." he muttered.

* * *

A/N

Sorry this took so long... it was finished but i wanted to be sure this was they way i wanted to go :) hope you enjoyed it! R & R!


	8. Chapter 7

At 8 o'clock Oliver made his way down to the pitch, trying his hardest to look nonchalant and failing miserably. Ginny was already standing there in a pair of tight jeans and a low cut top, her hair pulled up away from her face in an elastic. She was beautiful and it took him a moment to realize she had her hands on her hips and she was tapping her toe.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" she demanded.

"Right, let's go." he said.

Once they were outside the grounds he apparated them both outside a club. His hand lingered protectively on the small of her back as they walked through the doors.

"You remember what I said." He yelled over the music into her ear.

"Yeah yeah. Avoid Angus and What's-His-Face." she replied, as she gazed around the room.

"Ginny." he turned her body to face his and placed his hands on her shoulders, demanding her attention, "This is important. Unless you're with me, don't go near Andrew Keir or Fletcher Dunn. You got that?"

"Yes, Oliver." she said, "I've got it."

He studied her face for a few seconds, making sure she understood him, when he was satisfied he pointed to one end of the club, "Everyone's over there."

He grabbed her hand as the maneuvered themselves through the crowds until they approached the table everyone was at. They both looked at the only open spot and she gestured for him to take it. He slid in next to Tristan and was surprised when Ginny seated herself on his lap. He took it in stride and rested his hand on her hip, ignoring the look Tristan was giving him.

"Hey Oliver." Tristan said, a grin evident in his voice, "Ginny."

"Hey." Ginny and Oliver replied.

"So, Ginny, how did you like the game?"

Ginny blushed.

"Ginny didn't see the game," Oliver answered for her, "She slept through it."

"Well it was pretty boring." Tristan agreed.

"I didn't mean to." She explained, "I was just so tired."

"Rough night?" Fletcher, who was right across from them, asked.

Oliver knew what he was getting at and saved her from answering again, "She was practicing her scoring. For Quidditch until late last night. Which is why she's here, actually, it's her detention."

"I wish you gave me detention when I was in school." Fletcher said, "Nothing like a little special treatment, eh Ginny?"

"That's enough, Dunn." Kali warned, she was right next to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"I'll have you know, Dunn, I treat Ginny the same as everyone else." Oliver replied as calmly as he could, "The only reason I brought her here is because Kali was here."

"Really?" Fletcher continued provokingly, "I though you wanted to f-"

"Let's dance, Fletcher." Kali said, shoving him off the bench and dragging him onto the dance floor.

"I'm sorry about that." Oliver said.

Ginny turned on his lap a little so she could face him easier, "It's fine. You'd already warned me about him, I wasn't expecting him to be all rainbows and butterflies."

Tristan laughed, "Kali's one of the few people that can handle him, the only female. We don't even like Vanessa around him alone."

"He must have had a horrible childhood." Ginny said sadly.

Oliver laughed out loud, "Only you would _pity_ him after all he's said and implied."

"Well nobody's born saying things like that. His father was probably the same way. It's how he was raised and he can't help that."

"Regardless, he is like that, so stay away from him." Oliver said again seriously.

Ginny nodded.

"So, you want to be a Quidditch player?" Vanessa asked Ginny.

"Yes."

Oliver listened to the two talk about Quidditch and the different teams and positions but eventually he was consumed within his own thoughts. Fletcher and Kali had gotten up from their booth and Ginny hadn't made a move to get up and take one of them. It was a small gesture, but it made his stomach flip. The way she sat with her back against his chest he could feel when she breathed and the vibrations when she talked or laughed. He was jarred from his thoughts when Ginny stood up and he looked at her confused.

"Aren't you getting up?" She asked.

"What?" he replied.

"To let Tristan and Vanessa out?"

"Huh? Oh!" he said stupidly and stood up, "Sorry."

Tristan led Vanessa out onto the dance floor and Oliver sat back down and was somewhat disappointed when she sat next to him instead of on his lap. She was only seated for a minute or two before she stood up again, "I need to use the ladies room." she explained, "I'll be right back."

Oliver nodded and he was left alone with Logan.

"Where did everyone go?" Oliver asked.

Logan chuckled, "Where have you been for the past 15 minutes? Everyone got up to dance."

"Oh..."

"You've fallen for that one, haven't you?"

"What? No!"

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?"

"I little bit of both." Oliver mumbled.

"What's stopping you then?" He asked, "She obviously likes you back."

"No she doesn't. She has a boyfriend."

Logan took a swig of his Firewhiskey, "Girls don't sit on another guys lap when there are empty seats available if they're happy in their relationship."

Oliver scanned the dance floor and locked his eyes on Kali who was now dancing with Adrian.

"Where's Fletcher?" Oliver asked.

Logan shrugged, "Dunno, he's not with Kali?"

"No."

Oliver scanned the room until his eyes landed on Fletcher, who was standing outside the women's washroom.

Oliver made his way towards him as fast as he could without running.

"What are you doing?" He asked Fletcher.

Fletcher shrugged, "Not much. Just went to the bathroom."

"This is the woman's washroom. Men's is on the other side of the room."

"I was-"

"Ginny just went in there, but I'm sure you already knew that." Oliver said coldly, "I've seen how you've been looking at her this evening, and I want you to stop.

"Maybe she likes how I look at her."

"I don't think she does."

"Maybe we should ask her." Fletcher said, looking over his shoulder.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I think it's time to leave."Oliver told her, turning his back to Fletcher.

"What? It's barely 10."

"Curfew is 10."

"But it's the weekend."

"She's young, let her have some... _fun_." Fletcher said tauntingly.

"Stay out of this, Dunn." Oliver warned, "Ginny, can we talk?"

Ginny nodded, glancing nervously at Fletcher.

Fletcher smirked and walked away and Oliver took her hand and led her outside.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see him there." Ginny started to explain.

"No it's fine."

"Was he- um- was he... waiting... for me?"

Oliver nodded seriously.

"What would have happened if you hadn't noticed him there?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I don't know." He said slowly, "Possibly nothing, but I doubt it. Fletcher has this way with women. He can come off as a nice guy and kind of lull them into a false sense of security before... Well, it doesn't matter."

"Thank you." Ginny whispered.

"For what?"

"For watching out for me."

"Oh. Don't mention it"

"No. You could have come here without me and not had to worry about anything. I forced you to take me."

Oliver smiled, "It didn't take much to persuade me." he told her, "Look, I like spending time with you. I know I'm your teacher and I should be saying stuff like this, but today it didn't feel like you were my student."

Ginny didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, I've freaked you out." Oliver barely got the words out of his mouth before Ginny cupped the back of his neck, pulling his head down to meet hers, her other hand resting on his chest.

Her lips were soft against his and he responded almost immediately. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She gasped when his tongue ran along her bottom lip and he slipped it inside her mouth. Her hand left his neck and clutched his hair, pulling his face closer to hers.

"Oliver..." She moaned as his lips moved from her lips to her jaw.

Oliver froze, his lips against her neck.

"Oliver?" She asked pulling away, "What's wrong?"

"I know I said it didn't feel like you were my student," he sighed, "but you are."

Ginny looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry, I thought you wanted-"

"This isn't about what I want, Ginny."

"Then what is it about?"

"It's wrong. McGonagall gave me specific rules about this when I started. I'm not aloud to date students. I'm sure this is all classified under the same rule."

Ginny blushed, "Can we just forget that this ever happened?"

Oliver's heart sank. That was the last thing he wanted. He never wanted to forget that kiss, but he nodded.

"That might be best."

Ginny stared at the ground, her face still visibly red.

"Did you want me to take you back to school?"

Ginny nodded.

Oliver pulled her to him again, somewhat awkwardly and apparated them to just outside the gates. He walked her back to the Quidditch pitch and she got her broom and flew up to the window of her dorm. He watched her struggle for a moment with the latch before flying back down.

"It's locked." she said, "I tried using my wand but it didn't work."

"Well, it's late." He said, "You could probably just go in through the common room."

Ginny shook her head and pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket. She placed the tip of her wand on it and muttered something.

"See." she said pointing to it a moment later, "Harry and Ron are still in the common room."

"What is this?" he asked, amazed.

"It's Harry's map. The Twin's gave it to him."

"Wow." he said studying it.

"Focus, Oliver." she said, "How am I going to get up there? It's passed curfew."

Oliver nodded absently, still gazing at the parchment, "Right," he said snapping out it, "come with me."

Oliver lead her inside the castle to his office and then inside his living quarters.

* * *

A/N

OK! they kissed! please R&R! Chapter 8 is finished and it's quite a bit longer and i'll probably post it this weekend.


	9. Chapter 8

"It's a little messy." Oliver said, blushing slightly.

"It's fine." She replied glancing around nervously.

Laundry was scattered on the floor, and Oliver was casually picking up a pair of navy blue boxers from the end of the bed and dropping them into the laundry bin next to the wardrobe. The end table was stacked high with Quidditch Weekly magazines.

Oliver straightened up while she stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Oh! I'm sorry." He said when he noticed her standing, "Here."

He pulled the comforter up over his pillows, making his bed sloppily.

"Sit." He said, motioning to the bed.

She sat, perched on the edge of his bed.

"What time does Harry normally go to bed?" Oliver asked as he sat next to her, keeping a good three feet between them.

"It's hard to say. Sometimes he goes to bed at 11 other times he stays up until 2 or 3..."

"So probably not anytime soon is what you're saying." he said with a chuckle.

Ginny sighed, "Probably not."

* * *

"Has he gone to bed yet?" Ginny asked without opening her eyes.

She heard to bed creak slightly as he reached for the map that was between them on the bed.

"Nope." he replied and dropped the map again.

"This is ridiculous." She said, sitting up.

It was nearly 4 am and Oliver and Ginny were stretched out on the bed, Ginny's head was at the foot of the bed while Oliver's was at the head of the bed. The awkwardness that had hung between them since she had kissed him hadn't lasted long once they started talking. They talked and laughed until about 3, after that they just got too tired and frustrated to carry on a conversation.

"I want to go to sleep." She whined.

"Hmm..." Oliver replied sluggishly, "M'too."

"Maybe I should just go and make up and an excuse."

Oliver sat up to face her, "What are you going to say?"

"I don't know, I was hungry so I went down to the kitchens." She said with a shrug, "It's believable. I didn't eat dinner."

"What time did you go down?"

"I don't know. 2:30."

"Really? And why didn't Harry and Ron see you?"

"Alright, 11 and there were other people around so they didn't notice me."

"And you're just getting back now?"

"I fell asleep?"

"So you're saying it's possible for you to sleep at a table for 5 hours when you supposedly went to bed before 8?"

"Well sorry." She snapped, "I'm just trying to figure out a way for me to go back to my room so we can both sleep."

Oliver squeezed the bridge of his nose, "Why don't you just stay?" he suggested.

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Look, I'll make you up your own bed we'll go to sleep for a couple hours and then you can sneak up in the morning. How does that sound?"

Ginny nodded sleepily, "OK."

Oliver took the stack of magazines and placed them on the floor. He waved his wand over them and muttered a few words. Within seconds there was a bed standing in place of the magazines.

Oliver scratched the back of his head, "I was never all that good at Transfiguration." he said, noting the comforter that still read 'Krum to return from hiatus?'

Ginny laughed, "It's fine. Hopefully I don't get a paper cut." she joked.

"You laugh, but it's a good possibility." he said with a wink.

Ginny laughed.

"Oh." Oliver said and rifled through his wardrobe, "Here."

He handed her one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers and blushed slightly.

"I don't really have anything else." He told her, "But it'll be more comfortable than jeans."

"Thank you." she said and went into the bathroom to change.

She changed quickly and held the top of the boxers so they wouldn't slide off her hips. When she exited the bathroom Oliver looked up at her. She blushed and started to fidget as he stared.

"Um..." Oliver said, his eyes flicking to the floor, "right. Is one pillow enough? Or would you like another?"

"One's fine." she replied quietly, lifting the magazine patterned comforter and crawling into bed.

Oliver pulled off his shirt and climbed into bed with his jeans on.

"You're sleeping in your jeans? Aren't you going to sleep in your pajamas?" she asked and blushed, "I just mean, jeans aren't very comfortable to sleep in."

"I... um... I don't... own... pajamas. I generally just sleep in my boxers." he said awkwardly.

"I'm wearing boxers for pajamas."

"That's different. Girls wear them for pajamas, guys wear them for underwear."

"Oh relax." she said more confidently than she felt, "I've seen you in shorts more than once. Boxers are no different. But if you'd like, I'll close my eyes while you change and get into bed."

"Fine, you don't have to close your eyes, just roll over."

She rolled away from him as he pulled off his pants and climbed back into bed.

"OK." He said, "I'm done."

"Ginny rolled around again to face him, "Thank you." she said.

"For what?"

"For today, tonight, everything. I had fun."

Oliver rubbed his eyes, "Well don't expect it to happen again." he told her, "It was a disaster."

"No it wasn't. We saw the game and most of the party was just fine."

"Yeah, and then Fletcher tried to get you alone to do God knows what, I – dammit, I kissed you -"

"-_I_ kissed _you_." Ginny said.

"I kissed you back. It doesn't matter who started it. It was wrong for me to do anything but push you away."

"I'm glad you didn't." Ginny said quietly.

Oliver tried and failed to suppress a smile, "I think I'm glad I didn't either. Not that it can ever happen again. But since it's already happened, why pretend that I regret it?"

"So you don't regret it?"

There was a long pause.

"No," he said slowly, "but I can't slip again. Ginny, I'm serious." he explained, turning to face her, "this _can't_ happen again. Not only are you my student, but you've got a boyfriend."

"Well Harry makes it hard for me to feel guilty if I do anything wrong in our relationship." she explained, "Harry doesn't seem to trust me to begin with, so what's the difference?"

"Harry's a good guy. And I still consider him a friend of mine, even if he doesn't see me as one of his. I couldn't do that to him."

"You're right," Ginny sighed, "Good night, Oliver."

"Night." He replied softly.

She rolled over so her back was towards him and fell asleep.

* * *

"Ginny!" an urgent voice called as someone shook her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she replied, not opening her eyes.

"Ginny it's almost lunch, we have to get up!"

Ginny's eyes sprang open, "What!?"

"It's 11:30."

"Shit."

Ginny got up quickly, grabbed her clothes from last night and ran into the bathroom. She exited it a few minutes later and ran out the door with a quick, "Bye, Oliver!"

She tried to look nonchalant as she made her way up to Gryffindor tower. It felt like 'I went to a Puddlemere United after party last night with Oliver and then slept in his room' was written all over her face.

"Ginny, where have you been?" Harry asked when she entered the common room.

"Oh, I wasn't feeling well this morning so I went down to see Pomfrey earlier. And you know how she is."

Harry nodded.

"But I'm going to go get changed, I just threw on the first things I saw this morning."

"OK. We'll go to lunch together?" Harry asked.

"Sure. I'll be down in a bit."

Ginny hurried up the stairs and was reaching for the doorknob when the door whipped open and Ginny was dragged inside by a furious looking Hermione. Hermione slammed the door behind her and pushed Ginny to her bed.

"Where were you last night?" She demanded.

"I was tired, so I went to bed." Ginny said, knowing Hermione wouldn't believe her.

"Cut the bull shit."

Ginny's eyes widened, in all her 7 years of knowing Hermione, she had only ever heard her swear when she was unbelievably angry at Malfoy.

Ginny looked away when she answered, "I went to a party."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Some club in Montrose."

"What!? How did you get there? You can't apparate yet."

Ginny sighed, "You can't tell anyone OK?"

Hermione sat next to her, "I won't. I just want to know why you lied to me."

"Oliver took me."

"Oliver? As in Oliver Wood? As in _Professor_ Wood, you're _teacher_?"

Ginny nodded, guiltily.

"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked.

"Shh!!"

"Ginny!? How could you do that to Harry? He's your teacher and -" Hermione's face paled, "Oh my God, Ginny. You didn't come back last night. Did you-?"

"No! Of course not. Harry and Ron were in the common room and the window was locked. I couldn't get back inside."

"What was your detention yesterday then?" Hermione asked, "How did he end up inviting you to a party in Montrose while you were cleaning desks?"

"I wasn't cleaning desks, he took me to a Quidditch game so I could meet Kali, the coach for the Harpies."

Hermione was quiet for a full minute.

"What's going on between you and Harry?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, confused at the change in topic, "We're dating."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"How doesn't it seem like it?"

"Because, when you guys first started dating again you two were inseparable. Then, once you started working on your Quidditch more, it seems like you and Harry are never together."

"Bloody hell! Harry and I are together all the time!" Ginny said, getting annoyed, "We have all our classes together, we eat together, we do homework together, we have Quidditch regular practices together, we go to Hogsmeade together and we relax together."

"Just because you're around each other doesn't mean you're together."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You guys never talk and he's upset about it."

"Did he ask you to talk to me about this?"

"No."

Ginny looked at her skeptically.

"Fine. Yes he did. But only because he really cares about you and wants this relationship to work."

"Oh my God! You're not going to tell him about going to the party, are you?"

"Well-"

"There's nothing to tell, Hermione! I went to a party nothing much happened."

"What do you mean by 'nothing much'?"

"No! You're just going to tell Harry!"

"Fine, I won't. I sear I won't."

"I kissed Oliver." Ginny mumbled.

"You kissed him!?"

"Yes. Just once." she said, "And that's it. We won't kiss again."

"You have to tell Harry."

"Are you crazy!? I'm not going to tell Harry! Oliver would get fired and it would be in the papers. It wouldn't look good."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?!"

"Oliver's famous. He's in the paper a lot and he's in Quidditch Weekly even more. I don't know how he thought he'd get away with this, but people are going to find out. It's going to turn up somewhere. Harry has a subscription to Quidditch Weekly and The Prophet, don't you think he should find out about it from you first?"

Ginny felt her face pale, "I never thought about that. I can't tell him!" she looked up at Hermione fretfully, "I have to talk to Oliver about this."

"Do what you think is right." Hermione said, standing up to leave, "This is your choice, I won't tell him anything."

Ginny nodded, "Thank you. I'll figure something out."

"I'm going to go down for lunch, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I told Harry I'd go with him." Ginny replied vaguely, "Can you tell him I'll be right down?"

Hermione nodded and left the room.

Ginny changed quickly into a pair of worn jeans and a light green sweater.

"Great! You're ready. I'm starving!" Harry said as she entered the common room.

"Yeah, me too." She said, forcing a smile, "Let's go eat."

She let him take her hand and lead her to the Great Hall.

They flirted their way through lunch. It was the first time since their argument that Ginny was able to flirt back without completely forcing it. Every once in awhile a pang of guilt would wash through her but she would brush it aside and smile at him or touch his arm and it would go away. Harry leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I miss this." he told her.

"Me too." she mumbled as he leaned in for another kiss.

But she jumped when a fork hit a plate and she glanced up to see Oliver leave the hall through a door next to the staff table.

Harry looked down at his plate of food for a few seconds before looking up at her again.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked her.

"Of course."

"Why aren't you and Wood practicing anymore? It's been over a week since your last practice with him and Gryffindor's only had one this week."

"Oliver didn't want to get between us so he said we shouldn't practice anymore."

"So you aren't practicing because of me?"

"I guess."

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I feel really bad."

"It's fine." She replied with a shrug, "Oliver said that I'll be fine. I've still got our regular team practices."

"Well if you want to practice with him again, I'm fine with it." Harry told her, "I trust you 100 per cent."

Ginny felt the guilt again, "Thank you, Harry. That means a lot to me."

"It's just, I'm so in love with you it almost hurts." Harry told her honestly, "And I hated how he got to spend so much time with you during the evenings. But I know this is something you have to do for your career and I promise, I won't get jealous again."

"Thank you." she said again thickly, looking away from his eyes.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." She said, slapping on a smile and lifting her eyes to look at him, "I'm just a little tired. I didn't sleep well last night and then I woke up too early."

"Oh."

Ginny glanced up at the door the Oliver had exited through.

"I'm finished so I'm going to go find Oliver to see if he wants to start practicing with me again."

"Did you want me to come with you?"

"Um... no I'll be alright." She said hoping he wouldn't press it, "Besides, Ron and Hermione are coming."

"I'll see you later?"

"Of course." she said and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Before she could walk away he closed his hand around her wrist and spun her into another, longer kiss.

"Save it for later, kids." Ron said as he approached.

"I love you." Harry said letting her go.

"Bye."

The guilt she felt as she left the hall was almost unbearable. Harry had finally learned to trust her and she had cheated on him. She made her way up to Oliver's office, unsure of what she was going to say when she got there.

She knocked on the door and a muffled, "Come in." was heard from within.

"Ginny, hey. What's up?" he asked, looking up from the filing cabinet he was looking through.

"What are we going to do if The Prophet or Quidditch Weekly find out about last night?" she blurted.

Oliver smiled, "That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"I made an agreement with them." He said with a shrug, "If they want to print something about me, they have to run it through me first."

Ginny stared at him, confused.

"For example," He opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a long roll of parchment and unrolled it, "this is the article Quidditch Weekly wrote about us last night. I check it over and take everything out that I don't want published. I've paid a lot of money to make this happen."

Oliver stood in front of her and leaned casually against the desk while Ginny read the article. She blushed when it went on about their 'steamy snog'. That whole paragraph had a bright red line through it.

"So McGonagall won't find out? You won't get fired?"

Oliver smirked, "Not yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she replied playfully.

Oliver blushed, "No, I didn't mean it like that!"

Ginny sighed, "Harry told me he trusts me."

"You sound upset about that. I thought that's what you wanted?"

"I did. But now he had a reason not to. Now it just makes me feel guilty that he trusts me."

"I'm sorry." Oliver said

"What are you sorry for? I kissed you, remember?" Ginny said, avoiding his gaze, "I know I said I wanted to forget about the kiss. But I can't."

As if on que, his desk slipped out from behind him and he fell, hitting his head on the way down.

Oliver landed on the floor with a thud.

"Oh my God! Oliver!? Are you okay?!" Ginny asked as she knelt next to him

"Yeah." he mumbled as he felt the back of his head.

She started to panic when he took his hand away and she saw the blood on his fingers.

"You are not okay! You're head is bleeding!"

"It's fine. Can you just go into my room and get me a towel. I think I should just sit here for a few minutes."

Ginny nodded, her eyes wide, before she stood up to get his towel.

"Here." she said when she returned a moment later.

She knelt next to him and pressed the cold, damp towel against the cut.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

"Yeah."

'"You know, if you didn't want to talk about it, you could have just said so." she joked.

Oliver chuckled and looked up into her eyes.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one, actually."

"Really?"

"Yes, but that doesn't change anything."

"Why can't it?" She asked with a sigh.

"We've talked about this." he said.

"Yes, but what if I wasn't dating Harry? And you're not going to be my teacher for forever."

"But you are dating Harry and you you're my student now."

"I said, 'what if'."

"Well I guess maybe, once you've graduated." He said then looked troubled again, "No, how could it work? You're going to be playing Quidditch in Wales and I'll be playing Quidditch in England. We'd never see each other."

"Sure we would!" She pressed, "Look, all I know is when we kissed last night I felt more in that kiss than I ever have with Harry."

"Ginny..." He groaned "This isn't what you're supposed to say. You're supposed to be with Harry, not me. That kiss should have shown you just how much you love Harry."

"But I _don't_ love Harry. If anything, that kiss proved that I don't." She said, "I didn't feel guilty about it until this morning when he started telling me that he trusted me. But I don't regret kissing you. But if you regret it I won't bring it up again. I just need to know if my feelings are one sided."

"You know they're not." he answered quietly, "And I've already told you I don't regret it."

"Then I don't get why you're fighting this! It's not like you're some 40 year old teacher. You're like four and a half years older than me."

"That's enough, Ginny." He said firmly, "I'm not going to give in to this."

"But-"

"I think it would be best if you left." He said quietly, not looking at her.

"Fine. But this is bull shit, and you know it." she said bitterly, handing him the towel before leaving the room.

* * *

A/N

OK so this is my longest chapter. I just didn't know where to stop. So there we are! I know some of you may not like the ending, but it will get better, don't worry.


	10. Chapter 9

Oliver was at his desk, marking a quiz the first years had done the previous day, when Harry knocked on the door.

"Wood?" he said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." he replied, motioning to the seat in front of him, "What would you like?"

"It's about Ginny."

Oliver felt himself stiffen and hoped Harry hadn't noticed. He nodded to show he was listening and Harry continued.

"It's just, she had gone to find you a few days ago to see if you would coach her again." he explained, "But when she came back she looked kind of upset and she said you wouldn't do it. Why won't you?"

""Well... um..." Oliver stalled, unsure of what to say, "The other teams were starting to talk. They felt Gryffindor would have an unfair advantage." he told him, hoping it sounded believable enough.

Harry nodded and Oliver released the breath he had apparently been holding.

"I guess I can see how they feel." Harry said.

"Look, don't worry about Ginny. She's a great chaser, she won't have a problem making the team. Kali already feels like she'll get along great with the rest of the team."

"Kali?"

"Oh, the Harpies coach."

Harry looked confused, "When did she meet her?"

"Oh- erm- she didn't. Just from what I've told her in my letters." he answered smoothly.

"Oh." Harry said, "Well I'm sorry I interrupted you. I should probably leave."

"Are we okay, Harry?" Oliver asked before he could stand.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you and Ginny were have problems and I know it was partly because of me."

"Yeah, look, I'm sorry about that. I know now that you were just trying to help her get a position on the Harpies." Harry admitted, "I guess it just bothered me how often you guys were together. Now that I think about it I realize how stupid I was. I had you as a coach before, I know how hard you practice. You would have had us out there everyday if you had your way."

Oliver grinned, "I tried once, to book the pitch for a whole week. McGonagall wouldn't let me."

"My point exactly." Harry said with a laugh, "So to answer your question, yeah, we're good."

"Glad to hear it."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said before getting up to leave, "And you're sure you don't want to coach Ginny?"

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just not fair to the other teams."

Harry nodded and left the room.

* * *

The day of the game drew closer and closer until finally it arrived. Oliver climbed to the top box, reserved for the Harpies, and sat next to Kali.

"How is she?" Kali asked.

"Who? Ginny?" Oliver replied.

"No, Mother Nature." She said with a roll of her eyes, "Of course Ginny!"

"I don't know, I didn't talk to her."

"Okay, well how was she feeling about the game yesterday? Is she nervous?"

"I don't know, probably a bit, I didn't talk to her."

"When's the last time you _did_ talk to her?"

Oliver thought back, "Last week, she was having trouble with silent spells."

"I thought you were coaching her." Kali said.

"I was but we stopped."

"Look, I didn't drag my team all the way to Hogwarts to watch some school game. I came her to see how she played. I was under the impression you were going to train her, I don't want to waste my time."

"You won't waste your time, I swear, she's great."

"Fine." She grumbled.

The game started and Ginny gained immediate possession of the quaffle and flew to the opposite end. He noticed Kali sit up straighter when she scored a goal in the first 2 minutes.

"And she's always like this?" Kali asked 45 minutes later after Ginny had scored her 9th goal.

Oliver nodded proudly, "Yep."

"She's amazing, she can pass, she can catch she can dodge bludgers and people and she can score. Damn. You know we were just looking for someone for our reserve team." she commented, "But she might just take over for Heidi(1). I wonder what Monica(2) will think about that?"

"She'll understand if she wants what's best for the team."

Kali nodded, "You're right, we play the better players, and she's obviously one of them. But I'll need to try her out with the team once the games finished."

"Of course."

* * *

The game ended 270 – 60 for Gryffindor.

"Are you hungry?" Oliver asked as they descended down the stairs.

"Starving."

Kali glanced at her team and they all nodded furiously, "I guess we are."

"Great, I think Ginny would like a little break and some food before you drill her." Oliver said with a smile, "I'm sure the Gryffindor's would love to have you at their table for lunch."

"Sounds perfect."

Oliver led them to the Gryffindor table and introduced the team to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ginny greeted Kali as if this was their first time meeting and Kali followed suit.

"You play very well, Ginny." Kali told her.

"Thank you." Ginny replied, a blush staining her cheeks.

Oliver left them to eat at the staff table. Ginny was talking animatedly with Kali all throughout lunch. Once the team was finished they took her outside to do their own drills before making their decision.

* * *

More than 2 hours later, Kali finally approached him in his office.

"You're right, she's great." Kali told him, "She's on the team."

"Great, I knew you'd like her."

"Why aren't you practicing with her anymore, Wood?" she asked after a full minute of silence.

"I just didn't think she needed my help anymore."

"I'm not stupid, Wood. I know you better than that. There's always something that needs work. What happened at that party? Why did you leave so quickly. I've been to a lot of parties with you and you've never left without saying good-bye before."

Oliver sighed and led her into his room, shutting the door behind her.

"We kissed."

"You kiss her so you stop practicing?"

"Actually, she kissed me."

"So what!? You were mooning over her all evening at that party and she was obviously into you. I don't see the problem here."

"You don't see the – she's my student. She's my friends little sister and she's my other friends girlfriend." Oliver said for what felt like the millionth time, "Why doesn't anyone see anything wrong with that!?"

"It was just a kiss, Oliver. That's all."

"Well if I was around her much longer I know I would have wanted more than just a kiss." Kali's eyes widened.

"Oliver, I've known you for 5 years now. I know what you're like with women. Did you know for awhile there I thought you were gay?"

"What!? Why!?"

"Because you _never_ go out with women! I've seen beautiful women throw themselves at you and you barely even give them a second glance." She explained, "You are a great Quidditch player because you know how to keep your head in the game. You don't let girlfriends get in the way of that because you don't have them."

"What are you getting at, Kali?"

"I'm saying, you obviously care about Ginny a lot to not be able to put Quidditch before her."

Oliver didn't say anything and looked away from her.

"And she obviously cares for you too." Kali continued.

"She is dating _Harry Potter_ I'm not about to steal his girlfriend."

"It's her choice. If she wants to stay with him, she will, if she doesn't, she won't."

Oliver shook his head, "No, Harry's my friend, I won't date her even if she does break up with him."

"I think you're being really thick headed about all this." Kali told him angrily.

"Kali, I'm finished talking about this. I think it's time for you to leave."

"Fine I will. But you know I'm right and if you don't act soon, it'll be too late."

Oliver opened the door for her without replying.

* * *

AN

If you didn't figure it out:

1- Heidi's the chaser that's retiring

2 – Monica's the reserve chaser that would be taking over for Heidi

OK so I'm really not a big fan of this chapter but I had to get something out. Don't expect the chapter anytime soon... I'm moving to Scotland for a year next week so I have a lot to do before I leave and I won't have much time to write out another chapter. I will post as soon as I can though! Once I'm settled in and have internet again... my guess is I'll get another chapter up in about a month... hopefully. Don't worry though! It will get done! I'm having a lot of fun writing this fic and I know exactly where I want it to go! Anyways I'm going to watch Singin' in the Rain before I sleep :) (everyone should watch this movie! Greatest musical ever!)


	11. Chapter 10

Weeks passed and Oliver still couldn't bring himself to say more than necessary to Ginny. He congratulated her for getting a spot on the team and then only spoke with her during classes. She was the same. She rarely spoke up in class and kept her head down, avoiding his gaze.

At the end of one class he was surprised when she stood in front of his desk after everyone had left.

"Ginny?" He questioned, "Can I help you with something."

Ginny opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally blurting, "Would you be able to take me to practice on Saturday's?"

"What?"

She sat heavily in the chair across from him, "Kali wants me to join them in their Saturday morning practices but I can't apparate." she explained.

"Um – Yeah. Sure." he agreed, "Starting tomorrow?"

Ginny nodded.

"What time?"

Ginny mumbled something quietly.

"What's that?"

"5am." She said, not looking at him.

Oliver smirked, "She always has liked the early mornings."

"So you'll take me?"

"Yes." He said.

Ginny's eye's lit up, "Thank you, Oli- I mean, Professor."

"Ginny-"

"I'm sorry. It slipped."

"I don't remember asking you to call me anything but Oliver."

"You want a strict Teacher – Student relationship. Students aren't on first name bases with their teachers."

"No... But -"

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Ginny interrupted, "We'll meet in the Entrance Hall at 4:45?"

Oliver sighed and nodded and Ginny left without another word. Barely 5 minutes passed before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Oliver greeted.

He had been expecting Ginny's face to appear so he was surprised and slightly disappointed when it was Riley standing in the now open door.

"Riley? What are you doing here?"

"Professor Wood-"

"It's Oliver, Riley, please."

"Right – Oliver – I was wondering if maybe you'd like to grab a drink with me this evening?"

"Um – Sure..." Oliver replied awkwardly, "But it can't be too late. I have to be up by 4 tomorrow morning."

Riley's face lit up, "That's okay. How about I meet you here at 7?"

"That sounds great."

"Okay, Oliver!" She said happily, "I'll see you tonight."

Oliver groaned into his hands once she left the room. A couple hours with her could shave a couple years of his life for sure. She was easily the most boring person he knew. Since they met he had tried his hardest to avoid her. He would either eat really early or really late so he would have a better chance of eating without her. Ever once in a while, however; he just couldn't get away and he would be forced to talk to her. She was like a little girl with a crush. He would comment on the weather and she would giggle like a school girl. She always sounded nervous and was constantly blushing. Oliver knew that by the end of the evening he would be regretting taking this job. He should have just stayed home and moped.

* * *

The knock on his door came all too soon.

He opened it and was immediately greeted by a chipper, "Hi, Oliver!"

"Hey, Riley." He replied lethargically.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab a jacket." He said and grabbed a nearby grey, zip-up hoodie, "Okay, let's go."

She talked excitedly about the project she had given her 4th years as they made their way down the grounds to the gate.

"Where did you want to go?" She asked was they were outside the grounds.

"I thought just the Three Broomsticks, since I can't stay too long."

"Sure."

He watched her concentrate for a second or two before disappearing. He followed soon afterward and they walked into the pub together.

"I've got to go to the ladies room, will you order me a firewhiskey?" Riley asked.

Oliver nodded and went up to the bar.

"Hello, dear, what'll it be?" Rosmerta asked cheerfully.

"A firewhiskey and the strongest thing you've got." he replied mournfully.

"Something wrong, Oliver?" she asked.

Oliver sighed and shrugged, "Just this year. I want to play Quidditch. I'm not cut out to be a teacher. Yet here I am. Not only am I teaching I think I'm on a _date_ with a teacher."

"It's only a date if you want it to be." She replied, "And I thought you were somewhat enjoying teaching now?"

Since he started teaching he had come to The Three Broomsticks more than enough times to be on friendly terms with the bar maid. She was easy to talk to and never judged you.

"I guess I was. But I've had enough."

"It's almost Christmas, Oliver. You'll have a nice long break and before you know it, it'll be the end of the school year and you'll be playing Quidditch again."

Oliver nodded glumly.

"Here." Rosmerta placed two glasses of firewhiskey on the counter and a shot, "Have a shot on me and loosen up. Have fun tonight."

"Thanks Rosmerta." he said as he tipped the small glass to his lips and downed it it. It burned as it made its way down his throat, "I needed that."

"You're welcome, Oliver." she said with a soft smile, "Just remember, you're young. You still have years of Quidditch ahead of you."

Oliver gave her a nod and slapped a handful of galleon's on the counter, "Keep 'em coming just the same." he said and brought the two firewhiskey's to a table next to the window.

"Those look great." Riley said taking a sip, "So what made you want to become a teacher."

Oliver's hand tightened around the glass as he brought it to his lips, finishing it in two large gulps. He had told her one more than one occasion that he had never wanted to be a teacher. This was going to be a long night.

By 1 am and 12 firewhiskey's later, Oliver was finally starting to have some fun.

"What I don't get," he slurred loudly, "is how doctor's think whatever they say goes!?"

"I don't get it either, Oliver." Riley replied, still significantly more sober than him.

Oliver went to take a sip of his drink and giggled, "It's empty... ROSMERTA!!!"

"I think you've had quite enough, Oliver." Riley said.

"You know," Oliver said looking towards her but not focusing on her, "I think you might be right."

"Rosmerta, can we get pitcher of water of here?" Riley asked.

"Of course."

"No, no!" Oliver protested, "I'm fine really! I just need some air." He stood up and nearly collapsed again but Riley caught him.

"Will you be alright getting him home?" Rosmerta asked Riley.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Together they stumbled out the door and up to the forest before he tripped on a root and fell.

"Are you okay, Oliver?" She asked as he sat there.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said with a giggle.

"Come on." She said, stepping in front of him and pulling him up.

Once he was straightened up he gazed at her, "You really are a beautiful witch."

Riley blushed, "You're only saying that because you're drunk."

"No! I'm serious!"

"I know you don't like me. That's why you drank so much tonight, to make the evening more bearable."

"N- well... yeah." he replied honestly.

"I don't care, I know I'm a hard person to be around."

"You'd be great to be around if you talked about better stuff." Oliver almost knew that he would regret almost everything he was saying tonight, but he didn't know enough to make himself stop talking.

"What should I talk about to make _you_ want to be around me?"

"You wouldn't have to _talk_ about anything." he said with a grin.

He felt her tense when he kissed her but she relaxed quickly. Before too long her back was against a tree and his hands were caressing her lower back and stomach while he ground his pelvis against hers.

Finally she pulled him against her and apparated them to the Hogwarts gates. He pulled her up the sloping grounds, through the castle and into his room, slamming the door behind them. By the time they reached the bed Riley was dressed only in her bra and panties and he had no shirt and was working his pants off. He pushed her down on the bed and finished removing his pants.

"Oliver..." she moaned, clutching the chain around his neck as he covered her body with his.

"Oliver?"

Oliver woke the next morning to his name being called in the distance and some muffled knocking. His head was pounding and he jerked away when he felt the warm weight of Riley on his chest. She breathed deeply and rolled off him, not waking.

"Oliver?" It was clearer this time, a distinct female voice, "Oliver? Are you in there? I'm coming in, okay?"

His eyes widened as the voice clicked, Ginny! He tried to get to the door before she could open it but his feet got tangled in the sheets and he fell on the ground as Ginny opened the door and Riley woke up.

Ginny immediately flushed and turned away as she noticed that he was very much naked, as was Professor Burton who was desperately trying to cover herself with the blankets that Oliver had ripped off her when he fell.

"Oh my God!" Ginny said, staring at the wall, "I'm so sorry! You were supposed to take me this morning and then you weren't there so I thought I'd see if you were okay. I'm so sorry!"

"Ginny-" Oliver tried to say.

"I'll wait outside." she interrupted.

When she was gone Oliver untangled the sheet from his legs and handed it to Riley, before sliding into a pair of boxers.

She wrapped herself in it and then began to look for her clothes.

They were silent while they dressed.

"Riley..." Oliver said finally, as he sat next to her on the bed, "About last night."

Riley smiled at him sadly, "I know, you were drunk. It didn't mean anything."

"No – well... I just think we should keep our relationship professional." He said, staring at his hands on his lap.

Riley nodded sadly, "Yeah, I get that. I know you don't feel the same way about me, but I don't regret last night." She said, "I'll see you around, Oliver."

He didn't look up when he felt the weight lift from the bed as she stood and left the room. He was still for a few moments before he finally stood up and left his room. Ginny was standing awkwardly just outside his office door, staring at the floor.

"Ginny, I'm sor-"

"So we're ready to go?" she cut in.

"Ginny, I think we-"

"I'm already late."

"Dammit, Ginny!" He said sternly, banging his fist against the door, "Would you shut up a minute and listen to me!" Ginny was quiet and resumed staring at the floor, "That's the first fucking sentence I've been able to say to you without you interrupting me!"

Ginny looked up at him, her eye's full of tears, "I'm sorry, Oliver." She said thickly.

"No. Please, Ginny. Don't cry." He said soothingly, rubbing her back, "Can we please just talk about this?"

She wiped her eyes and looked at him, "Talk about what? You don't owe me an explanation. I'm dating Harry, remember?"

"How could I forget?" he ground out through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, but really, you don't owe me an explanation."

"Then why do I feel like I do?"

"I don't know."

Oliver sighed, "Let's go, I'll take you to your practice."

"Okay."

He looked down at the broom she was carrying, "Is that you're broom?"

"Yeah... you know that."

"Yes, I do. Wait here." he said and went back into his room.

He scanned around until he found what he was looking for and grabbed it.

"I believe I said that when you got on the team I'd buy you a knew broom."

Ginny's mouth fell open, "Oh... you don't have to."

"Yes I do. Not only as a congratulations but as a 'I'm sorry I was a complete ass' gift. You deserve one. Besides if you're going to make it professionally, you'll need more than a Cleansweep."

Ginny accepted the broom and rolled it around in her hands.

"This one's just a loaner for today." Oliver continued, "While you're at practice I'll go get your own."

"Thank you, Prof-"

"If you call me Professor one more time I won't get it for you."

"Oliver." She said quickly, "Thank you, Oliver. I really appreciate it."

"Good to hear. Now let's go, you're really late."

"You're late, Ginny!" Kali called as she joined the team on the pitch.

"I know, I'm sor-"

"That was my fault, Kal." Oliver said, "I forgot to set my alarm and she couldn't get me up."

Kali handed Ginny a pair of Harpies robes, "Get changed quickly."

Ginny nodded and ran to the change room.

Kali turned on Oliver, "What did you do?"

"What!? I didn't do anything!"

"Oliver, she's a red head with fair skin, you can tell if she's been crying for hours after the actual act. What did you do?" she asked again furiously.

"I went out last night with a co-worker and we ended up sleeping together. I hadn't set my alarm so Ginny had to wake me up and she saw us."

Kali slapped him across the head.

"Ow!" He said flinching and bringing his hand up to his temple, "What was that for!?"

"What's wrong with you!?"

"Damn! That hurt!"

"Good!"

"I'm not even going to tell you what actually made her cry if that's what you're going to do!"

"If you don't tell me right now what you did to that poor girl, I swear to God, Wood, I'll make sure you never play Quidditch again."

"Alright! Alright. Calm down." Wood said, "I kind of yelled at her a little."

"If you keep this up I'm going to ban you from seeing her over the season."

"You can't-" Oliver started, "Fine. What time are you finished?"

"We generally practice for 4 hours. So be here by 9."

"I'll be here." he said and started to walk off the pitch.

"Oh, and Oliver."

He turned and looked back at her.

"She missed half an hour of practice because of you. I expect you to make that up with her."

Oliver turned away scowling.

A/N

okay I know... I'm not a big fan of this chapter either but it's the first thing that popped into my head. Just be happy you got an update! I didn't proof read it and i couldn't remember how to spell Rosmerta but bare with me it's hard to make time to write when you've just moved to a different country and you're trying to find a job so you don't end up failing and having to go back home... but I do it :) I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter up but it'll be up eventually. I'm going to start it right now while I wait for the shower :)


	12. Chapter 11

Ginny changed quickly and pulled her hair away from her face, securing it with an elastic. She realized her hands were shaking when she reached down to tie her shoe. She tried her hardest to say that it was just because of the practice, but she knew it wasn't. She knew the team well, they had come to Hogwarts a few times to practice with her in the evenings before McGonagall finally agreed to let her go to Saturday morning practices. No, she wasn't nervous about the practice, it was Oliver.

She hated how jealous she was. She was with Harry. She was _happy_ with Harry. But seeing Oliver with her Arithmancy teacher just didn't fell right with her. Even though, at the look at Professor Burton's face, it didn't seem like it would go any further than that one night. Then having to apparate with him before he even had time to shower... She groaned out loud before leaving the change room and joined the rest of the team. Desperately hoping that he would shower before returning to pick her up.

Nine o' clock finally rolled around and the team left her alone in the air. Oliver was on the ground talking to Kali with a long, thin package in his hand.

"Ginny!" Kali said when she landed, "You did great today. Oliver's going to practice with you for just a little bit longer since you were late," She glared at Oliver who looked away casually, "and then you'll come back next Saturday."

Ginny nodded.

"Right." Kali said, clapping her hands together, "I'll let you two have at it then. I'll see you guys next week."

Kali left them alone and an awkward silence filled the air.

"I- er- got you this." He said, handing her the package.

"Oliver..." She began.

"Please, just open it. I should have and I wanted to."

Ginny opened the box and her jaw fell.

"Oliver! How- why- what were you thinking!?"

Oliver's eye's widened, "What!? I thought you'd like it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No!" She said shaking her head, "You didn't offend me... it's just... this broom just came out a month ago."

"Yes, it did." he replied, "It's the new Nimbus 3000. Firebolt's are great brooms, but Nimbus is the best. They're well built and sure to last you for years."

"This must have cost a fortune."

"Can we please not talk about the cost. Can't you just say thank you and enjoy it?"

"Of course! I'm sorry. Thank you. It's beautiful."

"How about we test it out?"

"We?"

"I meant you."

Ginny shrugged, "It seems like a pretty decent broom, it could probably carry both of us."

"Oh I don't doubt it, but don't you want to fly it by yourself for the first flight? Shouldn't your first double with it be with your boyfriend?"

"Why do you always bring up Harry?" Ginny snapped, "You know it just makes everything awkward."

"I know. I'm sorry." Oliver said honestly, "I'll understand if you just want to try it out by yourself."

Ginny shook her head, "It's only fair that you try it out with me, since you bought it and all."

Oliver grinned, "I did."

Ginny mounted the broom and Oliver got on behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready."

They kicked off together and flew into the air. Within seconds they were 50 feet off the ground.

"That's fast." She said breathlessly.

"I'll say." He agreed, "Faster than my Firebolt, and that's with two people."

"Are you sure you don't want this one?"

"I'm sure." He assured her, "Now let's see how it handles."

Ginny nodded and tipped it into a nose dive and Oliver slid forward so his chest was pressed against her back and he clung to her hips tightly. She straightened out again once they were about a meter off the ground and zigzagged her way across the pitch at top speed before stopping unexpectedly, surprising Oliver and causing him to fall the short distance to the ground.

"Oliver!" Ginny said, "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said in a labored voice, "Just knocked the wind out of me."

Ginny laughed and got off the broom, taking a seat next to him.

Ginny gazed at him with a small smile, "I miss this." she said honestly motioning to the space between them, "The flying and having fun."

Oliver sighed, "Me too."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Oliver stood and held a hand out for her, "We'd better finish your practice before Kali catches us and murder's me."

"And me."

"No," Oliver chuckled, "you're going to be her new star player, she'll want to keep you in mint condition. But I'm from another team, she won't mind it if I can't play."

"Well if that's the case, I don't think I'm really up for practicing right now." she said and flopped back on the ground.

"Come on Ginny! I'm not kidding, she'll kill me!"

Ginny merely smirked and stretched out on her back. She wanted to stay like this, away from Hogwarts, away from Harry. Just the two of them, having fun, flying and laughing. The sooner they started her practice the sooner their time would end. They wouldn't get anymore of this because she was sure he wouldn't be late to bring her here again. She frowned as the memory of this morning came back.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noting her change of expression.

Ginny shrugged.

"I can't read minds, Ginny." Oliver said, "Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Ginny was quiet for a few more minutes while she tried to put together a sentence that didn't make her seem like a stereotypical female.

"Are you always like that?" she finally asked.

"Always like what?"

"With women, I mean."

It was Oliver's turn to not talk.

"I thought you said I didn't owe you an explanation." He said quietly after a long pause.

"You don't _owe_ me anything," Ginny clarified, "you don't have to answer me if you don't want to, but if you don't I'm just going to make an assumption."

"No," Oliver replied, "I'm not always like that with women. I can count the women I've been with on one hand and not even use all my fingers. Last night I just drank a bit too much."

Ginny didn't know if this made her feel any better. It was good to know that he didn't fool around with a different women every night, but she didn't feel the relief that she had been waiting for. She still didn't like the idea of him sleeping with another woman.

"Isn't that what you wanted to hear?" Oliver asked when she didn't say anything.

"Yes," Ginny said forcing a smile, "Thank you."

"Can we finish your practice now?"

Ginny nodded and stood up.

The rest of the year passed rather uneventfully. During the week she went to classes and either did homework or practiced Quidditch with the Gryffindor team. Saturday's Oliver would take her to her practices with the Harpies and Sunday she hung out with friends and Harry and did homework. No matter what happened during the week, she would always look forward to Saturday morning. Oliver would apparate her to her practice then watch until Kali shooed him away, scolding him about how he was on a different team and couldn't know what they were planning. When he picked her up they would always fly for half an hour to an hour. She could feel herself falling for him harder each day and was both disappointed and relieved when the year was over and she wouldn't have to see him everyday. She realized that Oliver had forgotten her. He saw her as little more than a student. A friend, maybe, but no more than that. Nevertheless, that thought didn't stop her heart from fluttering when he called her name while she was waiting to board the train with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Ginny!"

"Hey, Oliver." Ginny replied with a smile.

"I was wondering if I might have a word?" He asked her, glancing at Harry who she could tell, was trying very hard not to glare back at him.

"Of course."

He led her a few yards away from the others before turning to face her.

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad that I came to teach here this year. I'm glad that I met you. Officially I mean."

"I'm glad you came here too." Ginny replied, confused, "Was that all you wanted to say."

Oliver fidgeted, "I also wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"I didn't exactly make your last year very easy."

Ginny placed a hand on his arm, "You didn't make it hard either."

Oliver looked at her and she shrugged.

"People stress out during their final year at school because they know that it's going to effect them when they want to choose a career. Thanks to you I chose my career and started it within my last year of school so I didn't have much to stress about for the majority of the year."

"But that's not exactly what I was apologizing for."

"Oh, you're apologizing for leading me on, then kissing me, then saying it was a mistake, then ignoring me, then-"

"Yes," Oliver interrupted, "that's what I'm apologizing for."

"Apology accepted, no harm done. I don't know what I was thinking anyways. You were my teacher and Harry's a great guy." she said, forcing a smile.

"Exactly, I'm sure you two will be very happy together. I'll see you in a few months then?"

"What's in a few months?"

"The first game between Puddlemere and The Harpies. It's always early on in the season."

"Well in that case, you'll be seeing a lot of me, I'll be in your end a lot. Don't worry," She said with a wink, "I'll try to not make you look _too_ bad."

"Thanks, that would be very kind of you."

"Bye, Oliver." Ginny said, kissing him chastely on the cheek.

"Bye, Gin."

Ginny smiled as she walked back to her friends, but it was quickly wiped away by the look on Harry's face. She waited until they were on the train and seated before saying anything.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I could still see you guys."

"I never meant you not to." Ginny said slowly, glancing at Ron and Hermione who both shrugged.

"You kissed him!"

"Yeah! Like I kiss my brothers or my friends!" Ginny snapped.

"Well excuse me if I don't like my Fiancée kissing other guys!"

Ginny's jaw dropped and Ron and Hermione started to fidget awkwardly.

"F-fiancé?"

"I thought maybe..."

Ginny glared at him before replying in a dangerously low voice, "Are you seriously proposing to me in the middle of an argument?"

"We're going to er – yeah..." Ginny vaguely heard Ron say before he left, Hermione following close behind.

"I didn't mean to! It just slipped out!"

"So you didn't mean to propose?"

"Of course I did!" He pressed, "Just not while you were angry."

Ginny was quiet.

"So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Marry me?"

Ginny huffed, "Of course I will, Harry."

Harry face lit up and he kissed her but she pushed him away after only a few seconds.

"Don't you think this gives you a free pass, I'm still angry with you!"

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Harry said sweetly, "I love you."

Ginny ignored him and looked out the window.

"I _really_ love you." He said and kissed her softly on the neck.

"Harry..." She said quietly as she felt the goose bumps rise on her arms.

"I have something for you." He said between kisses.

"What's that?" she asked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"You had actually planned this?"

Harry stopped kissing her and looked at her, "Of course! I love you, Gin, and I want to marry you. This wasn't exactly _how_ I wanted to propose, but it'll make a hell of a story."

Ginny grinned, "We can't get married right away though. I don't want to be a teenage bride, we'll have to wait about two years."

"That's okay." He said, "Do you want to see the ring?"

Ginny nodded and Harry opened the box. Her smile faltered a little and she hoped he hadn't noticed, "It's beautiful, Harry." she said, as he slid the ring on her finger.

It wasn't a lie, it was a beautiful ring. It was a platinum band with a big diamond and a lost of smaller diamonds surrounding it. It just wasn't her style of ring. This ring was for a person who wasn't going to have to worry about it getting caught somebodies robe at a Quidditch game.

"Thank you." she said kissing him.

* * *

A/N

OK again I didn't have time to proof read. hope you like it :) i'll update again soon i'm finished chapter 12 and most of chapter 13. R&R


	13. Author's Note

A/N

I am very very sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy... but I promise I've felt super guilty every time I decide to go on Facebook instead of finish the next chapter. I'm going to try my hardest to get another chapter up by the end of this week... if I don't send me hate mail until I do... I have a couple hours now I'll try and get something accomplished.

Just so you know I had finished 2 chapters and I was going to post them but I've been hesitant because I was sure if that's the direction I wanted it to go. So I started from scratch and I'm still not sure that's how I want it to go so I'm going to try once more. Third time lucky :)

Thanks for your patience,

Michelle


End file.
